Metal Gear Solid: Pain Asymbolia
by WWII Enthusiast
Summary: AU for Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. One-shot. Rated M for violence, language, and suggested themes.


**PRE-MISSION BRIEF:**

 **MISSION BACKGROUND & INTEL**

 _"This will be a one-man infiltration mission. Your equipment is the bare essentials. Anything else will be OSP (On-Site Procurement). The target location is a prison at the U.S. military base. We have reports that there are USMC on-site, so they'll have the place locked down tight. Your support, will be Morpho 1 and a fireteam. We can't send anything else."_

 _"That's all fine by me."_

 _"Again, this will be a sneaking mission. Remain undetected, and use discretion before engaging. Be mindful of sensory perceptions: sight, sound, smell... and pain. Fortunately, atmospheric conditions will continue till the next day."_

 _"At least weather will be on our side."_

 _..._

 **MISSION OBJECTIVES: TARGET INTEL**

 _"Your mission is to rescue the two Nagano sisters, Shoko, and Mizuki. According to Shoko, they're both being held at an old prison facility. Our Intel Team supports this with their Recon; it safe to assume that's your target location. Once you get them to the RV, call in Morpho, and evac. I'll be monitoring the situation from here. How you take this mission is up to you."_

 _..._

 **NEWS COVERAGE DEMAND FROM FOX NEWS**

 _"We have received an official communication from Fox News. It says, 'It has come to our attention that your group has escaped the U.S. Government sanctioned targeting, and has taken refugee in an unknown location. We would like to commend your bravery and offer to give an coverage of your party."_

 _"They can't be trusted! They'll kill us!"_

 _"He's right. It's a load of bullshit."_

 _"Yeah, it's quite clear. They want to broadcast our position. Probably payback for that stunt at the Edwards Base."_

 _"We will not accept this offer!"_

 _"Don't worry. We won't."_

 _"You don't understand..."_

 _"We do. Fox News might have power on the media, but they are not influential on the Government. More like the other way around."_

 _"Right. We don't need to accept. We can decline. As Americans, we have a right to speak, and it is our decision to not take this coverage."_

 _"But... if we do...then they will discover our weapons and helicopters."_

 _"What's Minh's take?"_

 _"If we agreed, our problem will be hiding the firepower. Deterrence is just a baseless conjecture. They have nukes."_

 _"Still, we can't have these guys poking in."_

 _"Do not give in! We must not!"_

 _"Right... we'll send an official letter of refusal. Saying we deny to attract any attention, and wish to be left alone."_

 _"Yes! That's right...Do not trust them..."_

 _..._

 **ALLOWING THE NEWS COVERAGE**

 _"We finished stockpiling all of the Combat Troops' weapons. Two days, then we can find a place to hide them."_

 _"Minh..."_

 _"The helos will be a problem. The Stallions and Chinooks_ _especially..."_

 _"Drop the act Minh. How did we end up agreeing to the news coverage?"_

 _"...Well, after you sent that letter, I decided to speak with them, 'After reconsideration, we would like to agree to your request.' And frankly, we should! This is our chance. If they come and go without discovering the weapons, we can show the country we are clean. It'll be risky, but it will be worth it."_

 _"Worth it?! This would be a big problem! They will see this as an invitation to slaughter us all!"_

 _"Minh, has the public gotten wind of this?"_

 _"Yes. Two international networks want to do this as well. BBC and JNN (Japan News Network)."_

 _"What the fuck?! You're planning on broadcasting our location to the world?!"_

 _"It's a golden opportunity. And also a trump card. If we get killed, then it will be shown to the rest of the world. They will change their views on America. If we say no, it will only delay the inevitable... well one of the two."_

 _"Sir, Governor, our hands are tied. We'll get the place ready."_

 _"Thank you..."_

 _"Don't get any ideas, Minh. You've just set it up so any more 'changes of heart' will arouse even more suspicion."_

 _"The vehicles stay, but weapons will be hidden, as well as the helicopters. Any nervous troublemakers must get some training to avoid spilling the beans."_

 _"I'll tell the rest._ _Minh...you better be right."_

 _..._

 **PREPARING FOR NEWS COVERAGE**

 _"About the coverage... What will we tell everyone?"_

 _"The truth...what else? The only thing we are worry about are anyone spilling the beans."_

 _"Good point. The children? We have a lot of them..."_

 _"True... but maybe we can have them sleeping."_

 _"At least the elderly will be the same, and students are easier at keeping secrets."_

 _..._

 **WORD ON MIZUKI'S IMPRISONMENT**

 _"Ten days ago, we got reports that Nagano was still alive."_

 _"She's alive?"_

 _"She was last seen in the Caribbean. Looks like her train dumped all of the deported off the coast of Florida, any survivors would be picked up."_

 _"What's the plan?"_

 _'Normally, we would not try to get involved. But, Izumi got wind of it. Asked of her mother as well, but we only knew of her aunt. She's being held at a camp on the southern tip of Cuba."_

 _"Black site...nice. Slice of American pie on Cuban soil. Out of U.S. legal jurisdiction."_

 _"The upcoming news coverage has to be connected somehow. The timing of this revelation is too perfect."_

 _"My guess is that maybe they're trying to prove our capabilities."_

 _"We're an ethnicity without a true allegiance. If word gets out, we'll have the strongest military out to stop us all."_

 _"But, we help each other. Anyway."_

 _"Besides, who else is going to rescue these souls? The inspection comes first. Then we'll deal with Mizuki."_

 _"Does anyone else know?"_

 _"Word has begun to spread. Information came from Cuba through family contacts. Governor knows, Combat Troops knows, Strike Force knows, everyone knows. But, as military leader, I told everyone, 'We don't concert ourselves to affairs of other nations.' We need them focused on the news coverage. If we bring her back, and she's beyond recovery... they'll be plenty of room left at sea."_

 _"Alright. But what about Izumi? It's her family. Must be tough for her. Her father, mother, now aunt."_

 _"It's hard to say how she'll react now. We'll have Jessica look after her. A little time with some friends and helping out here and she'll forget all about you-know-who."_

 _..._

 **IZUMI'S DISCOVERY**

 _"What?! Let me look at it!"_

 _"What's going on?... Izumi?"_

 _"That photo...I want to make sure."_

 _"A new recon report came in. Relax Izumi, I'm sure that it's just a mistake..."_

 _"Mister, did this boat stopped anywhere before it's final destination in Brazil?"_

 _"Yes. It had to refuel at Santiago de Cuba...You don't think..."_

 _"It is! Mom...she's in Cuba!"_

 _"What is this? Sir?"_

 _"Look at the photo S."_

 _"...That's..."_

 _"That's right. My mom! She's alive!"_

 _"The photo was taken in the Caribbean Sea. If she did stopped at Santiago, it will be a 60 mile hike to the prison camp... Damn it...U.S. troops could had search that vessel..."_

 _"If she's alive, you must get them out! Please! I'm begging you..."_

 _"Izumi... Alright. Start a Intel detachment."_

 _"Sir! Don't worry Izumi... We'll look for your mother."_

 _..._

 **NAGANO, SHOKO: DISTRESS CALL**

 _" 'I...I'm in a cage... east of a large building. It...I... It's an old, grassy facility...That's where we are... No more... I can't take anymore...Someone...help us...zzz...' "_

 _"It's a setup."_

 _"She knows of our location. She saw the map back at Deport."_

 _"Then we can't hold off this mission. It'll take at least 12 hours to prep Morpho for a flight. Intel has just finished reconning the area."_

 _"Looks like I'll miss the news coverage."_

 _"We can send someone else..."_

 _"No. Sir, I must go."_

 _"You're right. Shoko knows you, so it'll go easier."_

 _..._

 **MISSION INTEL: US MILITARY BASE, CUBA**

 _"Forget about standard prisons. This is a Black Site. Captured_ _prisoners and targeted groups will be subjected to extreme interrogation. Imagine what they are doing to these two."_

 _"Right...they are also female."_

 _"I would like to reveal this to the news coverage...If worse comes to worse...make sure you have pictures...The area is surrounded by mines. En foot escape is impossible. Morpho is your only exit plan."_

* * *

 **MARCH 16, 2015**

 **CAMP OMEGA, CUBA**

At the Eastern Prison Camp, a man in a black coat, wearing a black hat, entered. He is followed with an armed soldier, wielding a Cobra LDP submachine gun. The coated man stopped before a cage, where a woman lies there in pain and exhaustion.

"She told us everything... Don't worry, I've kept my word. She didn't suffer long." The man informed, he took out a device, and knocked it on the cage, before dropping it within her reach. "Here, you earned it."

She crawled forward and picked it up...

"How does it feel to be a traitor? You're a real American now..."

She didn't look at him...

 **Shoko Nagano  
** Izumi's mother and Japanese immigrant

The man began to walk away, before giving a warning, "Give my regards when you return."

Shoko began to look at the device, and pressed one of the buttons, playing a song.

* * *

"Here's to You"

(Sacco e Vanzetti)  
Written by Ennio Morricone and Joan Baez

 _Here's to you, Nicola and Bart_  
 _Rest forever here in our hearts_  
 _The last and final moment is yours_  
 _That agony is your triumph_

* * *

The man and soldier walked back to a vehicle, and they got on it. The car began to drive, and move through the base. They are followed by many other vehicles, carrying more soldiers...

They stopped at a helicopter landing pad, where other soldiers are assembled, with UH-60L Blackhawks are awaiting them. The man in the coat began to walk towards one of them, and a squad of soldiers follow him. He looked at the helicopter, adorned with a U.S. flag.

One of the soldiers gave him a device, which he took and activated. He hovered it over the flag, and it disappeared into thin air. "The Trojan Horse's in. This pirate crackdown's a go!"

The soldiers move into the helicopter, along with the man. And, the helicopter lifts off, along with 7 others. Flying in tight formation, in severe weather conditions. The soldiers began to take off patches off their uniforms... their reversed American flag. The patch was compiled together, and was thrown out of the helicopter...

* * *

"I'm in front of the camp. No signs of enemy detection." I reported

"Confirmed... looks like even rain hasn't slowed you down one bit." The radio responded

 **Sean Phy  
** Strike Force Sniper Codename: GRIM REAPER

"HVI's are being held at an old unused part of the base. Head northeast."

"Roger that. Commencing operation."

* * *

 **[IN MEDIAS RES] GROUND ZEROES**

 **OBJECTIVE: Rescue Nagano, Shoko and Nagano, Mizuki**

 **LOCATION: United States Naval Prison Facility: Camp Omega, Cuba**

 **WEAPONS:  
** **PRIMARY(HIP): VSS Vintorez  
** **PRIMARY(BACK): N/A  
** **SECONDARY: MK 23 MOD 0**

* * *

I proceed to recon the area, and see many guard towers and Marine guards. My eyes can see the strong searchlights, meaning that being caught in them will be an automatic detection. I must use caution. Moving slowly, I crawled towards an climbable ledge...I can scale this wall. My arms moved upward, and my hands gripped on to the rough surface. My muscles tightened, pulling me up... A guard tower is to the left of the ledge. Better do something about it.

I drew out my MK 23 MOD 0 pistol, loaded with .45 ACP and a sound suppressor and laser aiming module. Aiming the weapon, I shot the guard in the head, and he died instantly, and the searchlight was out of commission. Good, now I can proceed. My next objective is to move into the actual camp. I move towards the fence, and see a locked door. Guess my lock-picking skills are gonna get some use.

"Hey, you see those choppers? Who are they with?" Looks like the Marines are having a little conversation. It's by the fence though... Have to wait it out...

"Beats me, man. Green Berets... SEALs?" The other marine was talking about the helicopters that just departed.

"Those ain't no jarhead birds. I can tell you that. Some kind of paramilitary setup?" "

Well, some of the guys were saying... You know what? Best we just drop this, all right?" He seems nervous about something... Could it be those in the helos?

"Uh, sure..."

Looks like they're dispersing. I can get to work on the door. Quickly, I picked on the lock and it opened up quickly. Simple enough. As I took a look around, I see the West prison camp... It was pouring the day Izumi was found. Can't believe she escaped from a prison... I see another group of Marines talking.

"That gear they're asking for, I loaded it into the truck." Gear... truck. Might be a weapon, or a piece of equipment.

"Thanks, man."

"What the hell do they need that for?"

"Apparently it knock you out cold - just like that - no fatality."

"Knocks you out? Like a stun gun?" Hm... seems useful. Perhaps I can take it and use it myself.

"I guess, I couldn't get 'em to tell me anything else."

One of the Marines started heading towards the warehouses, and I followed him, till I see the truck. I broke off climbed onto the truck... I see a case, and opened it up. In it was a Mateba 2006M revolver. That Marine said it's a knockout gun... How could...

"WHAT THE?!"

I turned behind me, and see a Marine. I quickly fired the Mateba at him, and he was blown backwards. The gun gave a heavy recoil, and made a large bang. Looking at the guard, he seemed unconscious... Looks like it does work like a stun gun.

"CP! This is Charlie 1! We got unidentified gunfire! Over!" the radio quickly gave out an alert.

"This is CP, understood. Check it out immediately. Stay on guard. Out!"

Great, now the base is on high alert. I ditched the revolver; As much as it's non-lethal, it's loud as hell. Continuing on to the Eastern part, I monitored the guards search pattern.

"Form up! Check this area!" A group of three marines checked the central camp in a dispersed formation... seems like a hole in their tactics.

"CP, this is Delta 9. Search complete, no hostiles detected. We're standing down. Over!"

"This is CP, understood. Stand down, stand down! All teams, return to your posts, out."

Looks like the enemy has given up on the search...

The central camp looks mildly guarded... so it won't be a problem. The Eastern camp is on the other side. Then, I came up on a guard...

"Sir, guard ahead." I contacted the radio.

"Roger, looks like you are gonna either wait for him to move, or take him out."

"Affirmative." I armed my VSS Vintorez suppressed sniper rifle. I looked through the scope and fired a shot, the 9x39mm round pierced through his head and he went down instantly. Moving swiftly, I grabbed the body, and dragged it to conceal it in grass.

I see the prison camp, lightly guarded... They should be here. I scanned the cages with the rifle, and see prisoners with their faces covered in bags... Come on... give me a clue! That's when I saw one of them with rather long hair... That's a good clue! Time to get down there. There are two guards...

"Reaper, Izumi began to talk more...She states, 'I'm their family, so I know if they're lying.' She also had a message for you, 'I'm ready for the worst.' Sounded a little fearful to me. You better get something worthwhile." The CO reminded me, ah man...

I see the two guards in a conversation, easy enough to dispatch them. I take my MK 23 out and shoot one of them. He falls, but the other notices...

"Under attack!" He quickly searches around and ducks into cover... I quickly took out my VSS and shot him through the wooden box.

Alright... it doesn't seem to be any suspicion. I'm clear to move. Slowly approaching the cage, she seems occupied with something.

* * *

"Nagano..." I whispered, she doesn't stir... "Shoko"

I grabbed a flashlight, and strobed a few times at her feet, and she looks in my direction. Her cage is locked, but it's simple enough. As soon as the door was opened, she began to squirm, "No... no, go away!"

"Hey!" I quickly look towards another cage, and see the other prisoners grasping through the bars, "Hey! Let me out! Help me! Please, please!"

Shoko began to resist more, "It's me, Shoko. Calm down..."

"No! Go away! Go away!"

"Over here! Hey! You let me out too! Come on, man! It will only take a second!"

"Get off me!" She tried to tackle me, but I countered it... Damn... what do I do. Make her quiet down. Come on! I grasped my arms around her neck, narrowing her breath. Her hands gripped tightly on my arms... "Miss Nagano... don't fight it..." Her eyes closed, and she passed out...good. The other prisoners stopped yelling... probably afraid of what happened.

I got on the radio, "Reaper to base, I got Shoko."

"Affirmative. And her sister?"

I look at the cage adjacent to me, it was empty. "Not here."

"...Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Shoko...is she able to walk?"

"Stand by..." I grabbed the flashlight, and check on her body... her legs seem fine. Her feet are... metal bolts... the tendons are cut...Shit, "Not going to happen...I'm going to have to carry her."

"Roger, change of plans. Get to the rendezvous, and we'll pick her up. We'll be able to get some info out of her once she's calmed down."

* * *

Alright, now to carry Shoko. I grabbed her by the arms and lift her over my back into a fireman carry. "Reaper to Morpho 1, do you read? Over."

The radio responded, "This is Morpho 1, roger. Go ahead."

"Morpho, request pickup of HVI at RV, over."

"Confirmed, heading to LZ."

Time to go... I start a rather long and heavy walk towards the rendezvous. It not very easy when a 150 pound person is on your back. As I came up on one of the guard posts, I see two Marines in the area... I stopped for a rest while listening in on their conversation.

"Hey...You think these 'enemy combatants' are really combatants?"

"Best not to think about it man." The other marine was really... curious.

"Well, they look like civies to me."

"No, they're terrorists, every last one of them."

"But...they're Americans as well. What did they do? When's the last time you heard of a terrorist attack on Americans, by other Americans?" Are they... talking about us?

"There's lots of things you don't hear about - doesn't mean they don't happen."

I better take care of these guys... I can't let them spot the chopper. Placing Shoko down, I crawled up and attempted to get closer. My MK 23 was ready... but the other guy will notice.

"Hey! Stop right there!" What? I wasn't seen..."Freeze... don't move!"

Huh? I look back, and see them approaching Shoko...shit! But... I can approach from behind. The two marines are getting closer to her... I rush up and see the first Marine. Time for some CQC. I grabbed the first guy and preformed a sambo suplex. Turning a full 180 degrees and using my motion to slam him into the ground. I quickly turn around and see the second man raising up his rifle. But, I grabbed his shoulders and arm turned a 180, throwing him in the process. Both guards are now knocked out... should be enough time to get to the RV. I grabbed Shoko and resumed my objective.

Shoko began to cry and weep...why? "She's dead... they killed her right in front of me! Why? Oh why?!" What? is Mizuki dead... Can't let that be the situation now. Right now, Shoko is the priority. The RV should have a small cave which I can get into, and out of this rain. As I found it... my shoulders began to ache. As I put Shoko down, she looked up at me. She studied me carefully... as if to find out who I am.

* * *

"Shoko, it's me. Sean." I introduced.

"Sean...I know you. The train station, where you saved my daughter. Izumi... is.. is she okay?"

"She is. Back with the others...I mean, my group has her safe... I'm going to get you back to our home. She's waiting there for you."

"Really?"

I took out a photo... it's a group picture of me and the others, with Izumi, "Really. See, that's her. She's alright."

"zzz...this is Morpho, arriving shortly at LZ." the radio informed me... right.

"Right... before you go, where's Mizuki? Your sister."

She was reluctant... before giving me earphones...I put them on, and she took out a device, and pressed a button... I hear screams, shouts of pain, music... agony. I looked up and faced her, "When? When did this happened?"

"Does...does it matter? She's dead. You can't bring back the dead..."

Then I can hear the rotating blades of the helicopter... "This is Morpho. On station at LZ, will standby."

I look out of the cave, and see a Mi-24 Hind D... Morpho 1.

"This is Reaper, confirm extraction of Shoko."

"This is Morpho 1, roger."

I grabbed Shoko and carried her to the copter. The doors opened up and I see the other Strike Force members, Scarlet and Ranger.

"What took you so long?" I joked, as I handed Shoko to them

"Heh, kept you waiting, huh? Alright. We got her. Now you find Mizuki!" Ranger replied

"Wait!" Shoko took out a device, and tossed it to me, along with a black object... A cassette tape? "It's Mizuki's... that tape should be help you find her."

"Okay! I'll bring her back! I promise." I knew it could be a lie... at the best, a half-lie.

As the helicopter moved away, I examined the device... Sony Walkman WM-R55...Recording? It can record?

"S, can you hear me?" It was a female voice... sounded like

"Izumi? What are you doing? I'm working here...wait. Hang on..." Was the commander interrupted?

"Are you okay? It's pouring out there. I don't want you to have hyperthermia."

"Don't worry I'm fine...Izumi, do you know how to use Walkmans?"

She lit up instantly, "Of course! My mom always showed me hers. It's a 1985 Sony Walkman Recording model, exclusive to Japan. My aunt also carried one, and they sent tapes to each other. Like sending letters, but in audio form. The tapes are usally BHF46s, 46 minutes of audio, with 23 minutes per side."

I see, "So...Do you know how to work it?"

"Well, can't you tell yourself? The buttons are in English!"

"Well, unlike you... I have about half the knowledge of Walkman as you."

"He he... aww, that's sweet of you. The play button is simple enough, but...to record tapes, you must press both record and play at the same time...wait. Why did you ask about a Walkman?"

"Well, I... found your aunt's. It might help me find her."

"...And my mom?"

"She's fine... I've already got her on board the helicopter."

"Really? She's alright?!"

I can sense her excitement, "Yeah... she's alright."

"Thank goodness...Thank you."

"No problem. Now to find your aunt."

"Stay safe..."

* * *

 **TAPE 3: March 12, 2015**

 _"Mizuki...Mizuki!"_

 _..._

 _"On your feet! Get up!"_

 _"Okay...AH! Okay!"_

I can hear footsteps... a flag fluttering... helicopters... a gate... the Admin building... a shallow humming... like machines. Turbines...

Then I can hear music...

 _Rest forever here in our hearts_  
 _The last and final moment is yours_  
 _That agony is your triumph_

 _"AHH!"_

 _"Mizuki..."_

 _..._

* * *

Alright, so Mizuki is in the Admin building, the heart of the base. God damn it. Why must it be there of all places? Aw man...Those two marines are back up, and they are pissed...

"All quiet?" One of them asked the other, the one reluctant on terrorists.

"Yeah. She's gone. Better inform the CO." They are pissed off, that's for sure.

"Damn! That's the second one that escaped today."

"Well, she will be the first."

"What do you mean?"

"Seems they tracked down the other prisoner that got out."

"Ah, that guy. What did he do?"

"Trying to run with one of the tapes that Jap recorded. Execution order's been given on the down-low. They're about to do it now."

"Right...You know what, I'll go. Got some payback on these guys to take care off"

"...Sure, but...Tell him from me, man - 'It's nothing personal'." He very different from the others...

"Right. Whatever." He started off towards the execution.

That escaped prisoner might have intel about the base. Might be worth rescuing...I approach the one who stayed behind. I really hate do these things on someone twice...

I raised my MK 23, "Don't move!"

"What the..."

"I said 'don't move!' Turning your head is moving!"

"Easy, easy..." He slowly placed his rifle on the ground and held up his hands...

My intimidation worked, "Talk. The prisoner, where is he?"

"Him? He's going to get executed at the West refugee camp..." I know where that is.

"The girl. Where is she?"

"I don't know. They don't tell us about these things. Spec Ops are involved with this one."

What, Special Forces? "Why? They're just ordinary."

"I know that. They... they're convinced that they're spies. Like what they thought in World War II. I wouldn't blamed them. After all that crazy shit about the Asians recently... I'm surprised they haven't sent them to the firing squad yet."

"Guess what? You're being deceived about us. Don't take their conclusions. At all." I grabbed him, and took out a knife, "You're gonna live... I'll make sure of that now... But when the shit hits the fan, you have to do it yourself. And I know that it will all go down to shit." I wrapped my arm around his neck, and began to half choke him. He passed out, and I left him there.

I have to backtrack to start... great...

The path seemed fine... till I see the camp. There's the one who left his post, and two other Marines.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." That one marine apologized

"Yeah. Well, let's get on with it...Right. All yours."

He began to walk towards the camp, and I see the orange jumpsuit... damn... I better act fast. My VSS is armed and loaded... I aimed at the Marines, " 'It's nothing personal.' " I fired a shot one of them, and he fell. I turn towards the other, and fired another shot. The third quickly turn in my direction, but it was too late. My third shot connected... and the three Marines are dead. Now, for the prisoner. I approached him, and picked him up. As I carried him to my start point, he began to speak...

"Who are you?... hm, I guess you didn't come here to save my ass. Am I right?...Well, maybe this might be helping you with what you're doing. If you need to get inside the Admin Building, use the drainage tunnel. It's on the Western door entrance."

I set him down by the cliff face, and he took off the bag. "You... I can't believe a kid is able to do this."

"The world has kids younger than me who fights. I'm different." Was all I answered.

"That Walkman... I seen two girls with it... manage to took one of their tapes when I was trying to escape." He handed me a cassette tape... It's covered in blood.

"It's crazy in it...But I'm sure you are mature enough."

I nodded my head and went off back to the cave... I wanted to make sure what this is...

* * *

 **TAPE 4: March 12, 2015**

It's like a continuation of the previous one... I wonder why it's on a different tape... Wait this has a "M" on it... the other... has a "S"... that's how they know who's tape is who's...

Screams of pain... probably from Mizuki...

 _"You've got company..."_ Who was that? It's sounds different... Might be someone who's in the Special Forces...

Then, I heard a punch, and a cry...

 _"Does it hurt?"_ Another punch... _"Talk."_ and another... _"Talk!"_ Another... _"You can speak, can't you? Then talk."_

 _"Okay! Okay..."_ It was Shoko's voice

 _"Good girl. Your daughter and I go way back."_ Izumi...She's connected to this man...

 _"D_ _on't count on seeing her again. If you're a real soldier, you'll find your own way out. But don't bother trying to escape._ _Let's say you get lucky – and you don't look very lucky – and by some miracle you get out of your cage. Let's even say you're able to elude the guards. Then what? The nearest Cuban border is four miles to the east. Four miles of barren, America-controlled soil. Think you'd make it?"_ They won't be able to...can they?

 _"You wouldn't get any help from the Cubans. And the border's a mess of live minefields."_ Landmines... not only that. The government will probably send them back...

 _"Think you'd make it through that? With your sister in tow? If you were that lucky, you wouldn't even be here right now. But don't lose hope. There's another way out. For both of you. This way is... much simpler. I ask, you answer. Easy, right? Just tell me what you know."_

Then, a new voice came in. It was weak, _"You're dumber than you look. Wasting your time torturing women."_ Mizuki...

The man ignored her, _"Tell me about this base."_ Home base?! He's trying to get info about our home?!

 _"Sis..."_

 _"Well?"_

 _"SIS!"_

I heard Shoko speak, _"Hit me."_

I heard the punch...

 _"Again!"_

 _"Hmpf. Trying to impress your sister? How cute. All right. Let's try something else."_

 _..._

The tape was silent... then it came back with sounds of hits and grunts of pain.

 _"Stop it!"_

The man then reassured _"She'll get what she deserves. We were comrades, once. But your kind betrayed us. Deception and deceit. What better proof she's a... real woman. Show her."_

Footsteps can be heard...

Mizuki began to act tough... _"Do you realize what you're doing?! The world will be watching...ngh... Let go of me! You'll be next! Your..."_

Then, I hear rips...of clothing. They... stripped Mizuki?

He talked to someone...was it Shoko, or was it someone else? _"Look. Look carefully. Watch out when you grow up, Miss Nagano. This is the kind of woman you'll want to avoid being. Of course, scars like those make it rather difficult to lead a normal life. I should know. Continue. Talk, and you both go free."_

 _"Shoko, no! Don't..."_

 _"Only you can stop this."_

 _"Don't talk! Sis, please! No!"_

Was it... was it...

 _"Mizuki... Why?"_

Then... the tape cut to music... It... it must be recorded over from a previous... More grunts... and more punches.

 _"Move. Get up."_

 _"Eh...Huh?"_ It was Shoko

 _"You heard me..."_ Shoko was grunting and breathing... _"Do you like what you see?"_

Again... Shoko was startled _"...Huh?"_

 _"I said... Do you like what you see? It's like... fruit. Does she look sweet or sour? A man has to know these things. Even the woman herself..."_ No way... _"Time for a taste test. It is either her... or you're strung up next."_ Again...?

 _"Don't worry, Sis."_ Mizuki was weak... her voice barely audible

 _"No... No..."_ Shoko was denying it...

 _"It's okay, sis... They won't hurt me."_ Mizuki is acting like an older sibling...

 _"I can't..."_

 _"Fine. Get on with it."_ Now, I hear more footsteps... and dropping of rifles... 2...3...5...7! _"If you can't decide, then it will be both of you."_

 _"No..."_

 _"Sis...You done it before...Don't be selfish"_

... They really done it...

 _"...Out in the forests"_ No... _"... three camps..."_ No! No! No! _"A total of 2,000... but they have helicopters..."_ GOD DAMN IT! FUCK!

 _"See? That wasn't so hard."_ That man... THAT SON OF A BITCH!

 _"You got what you wanted. Aren't you satisfied?!"_

 _"We're halfway there."_

...

 _"Sis... Shoko?"_

 _" ...I thought you didn't want to talk to me."_

 _"There's... one thing I want to say, sis..."_

 _"What...?"_

 _"I missed you, sis."_

 _"...Me too."_

 _"Come here."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Closer."_

I heard a kiss...

 _"N...No"_

 _"...Gomen...nee-chan..."_

 _"Enough of that already!..."_

A gasp...

 _"You want to do it again? I knew you've liked it..."_

...

* * *

...SHIT!

"Reaper. There's no time! Find Mizuki and get back to base." The radio informed.

I better get to the Admin building. I see the heliport... There's no cover... a large spotlight... floodlights... Damn... Better use that shortcut. I see the Western entrance... better use it. Where's that drainage tunnel?...Here!

As I crawled, I can hear the Commander, "Remember our first meeting? Being chased by the army on the 101, thought we're done for... but you, helping Izumi escape the death camp. That made me think differently. Our allies have something in relative. Like our informant in Japan, and South Korea... We better inform them of the leak."

I responded, "Right. I'll contact the one in Japan."

Time to change frequencies...140.14 MHz... Should be it..

"Uniform Golf-Romeo... Confirm secured link. Awaiting instructions."

"Juliet-Foxtrot, urgent alert. Cut all external communications. Possible compromise on Home Base."

"Roger... I'll inform Kilo-Charlie. Going dark."

"Be alert for further updates."

"Confirmed...good luck...zzz..."

I got off the radio, and continued to crawled through the tunnel. As I found the end, I see some fenced area... cameras... tight security. Yep, I'm in the Admin building. I surveyed my surroundings, and see some pillars... no, power control units. One of them has the cover off... ah ha! I can use this to turn off the power. Here goes nothing, I pressed the buttons, and then I can hear the whining of power... Good... it's now easier to get through this base...

"All fireteams, this is CP. A set of lights has gone out. Looks like a problem with the power supply. Whoever's closest, go check on the power system."

...if it weren't for the guards noticing and investigating!

"CP, this is Zulu 1. Will investigate ASAP. Over."

I quickly hid behind another power unit... and see the guard entering the area... I got to keep him distracted. Gotcha... I took out an empty 10 round magazine of the VSS, and tossed it in his direction. He made a sound... probably a startle. I hear the footsteps getting closer...

"What the hell?"

I turn around the unit, and grabbed him by the throat. Spinning back to the cover position, I slammed him into the power unit. Done... should be good enough...

"Zulu 1, this is CP. Give me a SITREP, over."

...if it weren't for the check-up!

"Do you copy? Zulu 1, come in...All fireteams, this is CP. We may have a situation. All units, on alert!"

And another alert...just great. I quickly left the area, and got underneath one of the buildings... seems to be a warehouse or storage room...Where the hell is that turbine room?

"CP, this is Zulu 3, no hostiles detected...We're standing down. Over!"

"This is CP, understood. All fireteams, return to you posts! Out!"

Good... no more alert. I continued to a staircase... and see steam boilers... these must be the turbines! Mizuki must be near by! I paced down the stairs, and see the boilers... and two guards...

"You got confirmation on that garbage disposal?"

"Yeah, they just finished it."

"Alright. Well, I'm heading back up top. You do a check on the girl."

"Right."

I can just follow him to Mizuki. Awesome! The other guard heads towards the staircase, and the one who stayed went towards another section of the room. I slowly followed him and see him going to a fenced area... Hm... I took out my MK 23 and shot him. I ran up to what he's looking at, and there she is...I went to the door, and unlocked it... she is held by some rope and her jumpsuit is covered in dry blood.

"Nagano..." I tried to call out to her, she seems unconscious...or dead.

"Mizuki?" Moving towards her, I did a vital check. Checking her neck for a pulse...I heard a breath, and felt a beat.

 **Mizuki Nagano  
** An immigrant with unknown ties

She's in bad shape. I have to carry her home. I grabbed a knife and cut the ropes, causing Mizuki to be free and placed her on the floor...Better contact the base.

"This is Reaper, HVI confirmed. She's weak..."

"Confirmed. RV will be your starting location."

"Roger that."

* * *

 **Withered Peace**

I grabbed Mizuki on my back, and proceed outside... the way I took here is not ideal...can't crawl with Mizuki. I better take another route. I see another flight of stairs... and I took it up. It leads to another part of the admin building. Lights are still off, so they haven't found the guard yet.

As I approach the door leading to the base gate, I see a horrible threat: an LAV-25 Armored Vehicle, armed with a 25mm cannon. I can't take that head on.

"This is Morpho, inbound towards LZ. ETA: 2 minutes."

Ah... I need a way to the RV... A truck! Within the gate area...yes!

"CP! This is Charlie 1! The prisoner in the boiler's gone. Repeat, **The Girl's Gone**. Over!"

Damn! I didn't think they would realize so quickly!

"This is CP, understood! ALL UNITS! Do not let her get away! Commence search ASAP! Out!"

"Ah great. They're gonna search for her." The radio noticed, "Get out of there, now!"

I quickly got to the truck, and placed Mizuki in, "No...don't... heh heh. Hit me all you want..." jeez. I started up the truck and proceed out of the gate... the LAV's in front...

"Hey! Stop! What're you doing?" A guard spotted me, and my foot began to apply more pressure. "AH!"

NOW! I floor it past them, the guard fired at me, and the LAV grazed it's rounds...

"HOSTILE!"

Now alarms started to blare...

* * *

 **Bloodstained Anthem**

 **"ALL FIRETEAMS, THIS IS CP! COMBAT POSITIONS! ALL UNITS, READY FOR COMBAT!"**

The began to make sounds of bullets hitting the truck, make metallic bangs and dings. "CP! They're heading towards the West Refugee Camp!"

"CP! Understood! All units, converge on the enemy! Surround them!"

I see the cliff, now to get her out! I hit the brakes, and jumped out of the truck. It continued to cruise till it hit some sandbags. I dashed up to it and grabbed Mizuki out. "This is Reaper, requesting immediate evac."

"This is Morpho, roger. Arriving shortly at LZ."

I placed Mizuki down at the cliff, and turn to see Marines running towards my position. I grabbed my VSS and switch to full automatic. Firing bursts at them, I held off the enemy offensive till the copter arrives.

"This is Morpho, had arrived at RV." the helicopter came up and opened up the doors

I quickly gave out orders, "Scarlet, get the HVI inside. Ranger, provide cover fire!"

"Roger!" Scarlet and Ranger came out of the Hind and began to assist. Scarlet took the two prisoners back to Morpho, while Ranger began to fire at the enemy infantry.

Scarlet reported, "HVI's inside!"

Ranger alerted, "Enemy LAV inbound! Morpho, break!"

Morpho complied, "Breaking to evade!" The helicopter lifted off the LZ.

"Reaper, cover me! I'll take care of the bastard!"

I confirmed, "Roger!"

We rush in back to the base, and I began to engage the infantry. A Marine guard came up and me and began to raise up his rifle. But I countered him with a strike to his shoulders with my palms, and a punch to his stomach. I kicked his right leg and hit his wrists... he isn't able to hold his rifle correctly. I grabbed his M16A4 but he still has a grip on it, to which I pressed it towards him, causing him to stumble and lose his grip on the weapon. I have his rifle now, and I fired at him. With a better weapon, I can now engage the Marines more efficiently. Ranger took position, and took out a Carl Gustav M3, and fired at the AFV. The artillery round struck the tires and the LAV-25 spun around, revealing the side of the vehicle.

Ranger loaded another round, and send a round into the AFV, destroying it. I continued to provide cover fire...till the M16 ran out of ammo. I tossed it, and got back on to the VSS. "Morpho, LAV's down. Requesting fire support."

"This is Morpho 1, affirmative. Prioritizing elimination of enemy infantry. Stay out of my line of fire!" The Mi-24 came back and opened up it's 23mm cannons on the enemy guards.

"CP...CP, this is Delta 3! We're getting our asses kicked! Send backup now, dammit! Over!"

"This is CP, Understood! All units, divert all available manpower to backup! Repeat: send back up now! Out!"

"Enemy reinforcements coming in!" I reported as more Marines emerged.

"HQ! HQ! This is CP. We are engaging hostile forces! They have air support! Over!"

"This is HQ, understood! Scrambling assets to deal with the enemy! Out!"

Scarlet began to worry, "That's not good! They're sending in fighters!"

Ranger began to head back towards the LZ, with me in trail.

"This is Morpho, returning to LZ." The hind returned to the cliff and opened up it's doors. Ranger got on and I followed, but the Marines returned...

"We're taking fire! Some damage to chopper." As soon as I got on to the ramp, the helicopter lifted off and began to retreat from the area.

"Whew...well that went better than I thought." Ranger exclaimed, "Thought you would be dead by now."

"CP, this is HQ. What's the status on the enemy attack?"

"This is CP... hostiles have retreated, we lost them. What's the word on air support?"

"They're still being preped for takeoff. We're aborting your request. Out."

Scarlet reported, "Enemy has given up on us. Looks like we're safe..."

* * *

"Another mission..." I sighed, "Looks like that news coverage is going to be missing a few members."

"Well, I've never wanted the spotlight." Scarlet joked, "I'll just let the internet see my beauty."

"Ha ha." Ranger replied, "Like that's not a spotlight enough."

"Sean..." Shoko was speaking to me, "Mizuki... why is she in blood?"

"Wh..what do you mean?" I asked

"Look...that blood shouldn't be there... She wasn't tortured like that."

"...Scarlet!" We both moved towards the unconscious woman, and examined her

Scarlet reported, "A few scars on her face..."

"No. Check her abdomen." Ranger reminded, "That's where the blood is..."

I lifted the orange suit and see stitches... cuts on the body...shape of a V.

"What the hell?!"

Scarlet was shocked, "Oh my god...What could this mean?"

I pressed my hands on it... I can feel a faint beat..."She's...she's rigged!"

"What? What do you mean rigged?" Shoko was franticly asking questions

"They planted a bomb in her?!" Ranger was also surprised, "Who does that?!"

We all realized it earlier, but not like this, "No one does this Nick...They did set us up! God damn it!"

Scarlet asked the one question, "What do we do?"

We all looked at each other in silence... I spoke up, "We got to get it out."

Shoko was in fear, "What?"

"There's no time. It could go off at anytime. We need to open her up now."

Scarlet reminded me of the one caveat, "Sean, none of us are doctors. We're not surgeons! We only have the basic medical equipment."

"We HAVE to do this..." I repeated, they silently nodded their heads "...Alright. No anaesthetic...no scalpels. We'll use the knifes and wire cutters."

Scarlet came over and supported Mizuki's head. She grabbed a heart monitor, and began to set it up. Ranger held the legs... "Shoko, hold her hands... Hold your sister's hands." Shoko did so, and she began to whimper in fear.

I grabbed the wire cutters, and began to cut the stitches... my knife followed and pull them out...slowly we braced for the operation...

"I've...never seen inside a human body." Scarlet warned

"Neither had I, Jessica." I concurred

The stitches are gone, the incision looks messy... probably recent. I grabbed some fresh gloves, and began to work. With some improvising, the incision was reopened.

Jessica kept a steady eye on the monitor, and Nicholas watch carefully to give me assistance..."Alright, incision's reopened..."

Jessica then reported, "Heart rate's steady. Do you see it?"

"No...it must be...under the intestines."

"You need to go deeper?" Nick reacted, "How big is this bomb?"

I then proposed my plan, "I need to dig in there...but that could..."

"Do it!"

I placed my hands within the walls, and forced it wider...some blood began to flow out... I heard a gasp and then the body began to move, "Keep her steady!"

"Kinda hard to do that!"

Jess reported, "Heart rate's rising!"

The intestines began to move towards the outside as I move in deeper, that could mean death... "Gh! Shoko! Keep her gut in!" Shoko began to place a hand on the gut... it begins to become worse for Mizuki... Her cries of pain are becoming more apparent... I could see it... can I? I stopped...

Jess noticed, "What is it?"

"I see it... it's REALLY deep in there..."

"Oh my god..."

I removed my hands, before reentering, going in deeper... I CAN see it! The gut moves with my hand beneath it, trying to get the bomb... Her cries now become screams... her body frantically resisting, "Almost there!"

Nick was fighting it, "She's got powerful kicks!"

Jess was worried, struggling..."I should say the same for her arms!...Heart rate's 120! It's rising! 130!"

Damn... I touch it... Almost...Got it... I need to pull it out. My other hand reached in and grabbed it...

"Hurry man! Her gut's almost..."

With one last pull, I grabbed it out... Mizuki stopped resisting and screaming...

I looked at the bomb... square shaped... one red blinking light... a sound indicator, "Nick..." I slowly handed the bomb to him, and he moved towards the doors... "Jess?"

She reported, "Heart rate's stable...80...60. She's calm now."

I complied, "Breathing's also stable... no bleeding... Alright let's close her up." I began to stitch the body back up...

"Home Base 1, this is Morpho 1. All humming birds are on the wing. We'll shake hands, and head back to the cage." The radio came in... "This is Home Base 1, roger that. We'll see you soon. zzz... This is Home Base 3 to Morpho 1, we have a call for you. Looking for Grim Reaper, over."

Jessica took over Mizuki, while I got on the radio, "This is Grim Reaper, go ahead."

"Sean, is that you? Are you okay?" That sounds like

"Izumi? Yeah we're fine. We got everyone. Your mom and your aunt. They're okay now."

"Really? Thank goodness! I want to thank you again. I owe you another favor. Maybe when you get back, you could get a little reward."

"I don't think that would be necessary." I look at the others... Nick was snickering, Jess was giggling... Shoko was gleaming with happiness...

"Why not?"

"Well, it would take us a while to get back home. If it's baking a treat, make sure it doesn't get spoiled."

"Oh you...I was just gonna give you a kiss. But now that you mentioned it... I guess you deserve a hot meal. I'll make you and your friends some hot bread."

"That would be nice. Thanks."

Then, Minh came up, "Guys, can you read me?"

"Go ahead Minh."

"Everything is ready. Document destruction are complete. All firearms are stowed away. And the helicopters are hidden far from the camps. Everything is set for tomorrow."

"All right, make us proud."

"By the time they leave, we'll have the world recognizing us as one of them. Out."

* * *

 **20 hours later...**

 **California, UNKNOWN**

 **March 17, 2015**

"Home Base 1, this is Morpho 1. We're on approach. Confirm?"

A very long trip indeed... can't wait to get some actual rest.

"Base 1, this is Morpho 1. Come in over?"

The base should contact us by now... maybe it's just some problems...

"Base, this is Morpho 1. Do you copy?...Link seems fine. Guys, try on your end."

I got on my radio, "Base 1, this is Grim Reaper, come in... Base 1?"

"Base 1, this is Scarlet reporting in. Does anyone copy?"

"Home Base 1, this is Ranger...Anyone there?"

Nothing...Something's wrong.

"Oh my... is that?" The pilot was really shocked..."Look at this guys..."

We opened up the doors, and see nothing in this darkness... then, I see some glare... Then it came into view. Flames, massive fire and smoke engulfing the forest...

"Holy shit... that's where Camp 1 is..." I realized, "They have elderly and children there!"

We were all in shock... the CH-53s and CH-47s there are burning wrecks... all of them are there, so no one used them...

"...zzz...stained...zzz...anyone this ne...we're ta...zzz...ne...istance..." The radio was buzzing...

Ranger reported, "This is from Camp 2! Morpho, take us to 2!"

"Camp 3! This is Reaper! Enemy attack! Emergency evacuation! Get out of there now!" I reported, "...zzz...this is Camp 3! Understood! Preparing to evacuate! All stations! Strike camp! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!"

As we head towards Camp 2... we began to load up our rifles. The fear and shock began to overcome us in the form of freezing cold. Our hands began to shake, our eyes blurred. We see the camp, but with a shocking site... flames and gunfire are erupting everywhere... The helicopters on the ground exploding... the people there being slaughtered...I see the cause of it: soldiers... coming in with Blackhawks... the ones from Cuba... My anger began to rise, I fired my weapon at them. Ranger and Scarlet followed, covering the people still alive.

"We have to help them!" Ranger insisted

But, I denied it, "Our Hind's not a Chinook or a Super Stallion! We already half full!"

"FUCK!"

"...Morpho, land! We need to help them out from the ground!"

The helicopter began to lower it self at the camp site, where we see Combat Troops retaliating, but they're outmatch in experience. All three of us got off and began to provide cover fire for the civilians... but they are getting slaughtered as well. Children, women, elderly... all of them! I see a man wielding a Panzerfaust 3... I quickly shot at him, but he fired his rocket. It came towards us and detonated... throwing me to the ground. My ears began to ring... but I can still hear the screams of children being shot and burned to death... I grabbed the VSS, it's suppressor badly damaged... I fired anyway at the men... bang...bang...boom... I look at the weapon... the barrel exploded... damn it!

"Reaper!" I turn and see Scarlet tossing me a M4, and I continued firing..."We can't save them all! We have to leave!"

Morpho came back, and we all began to retreat... CTs are being killed off one by one... We can't... no. No... no!

Then, I see a child... he was about 5 and running towards me... but then, a bullet hit him in the back, and he screamed in pain... agony...

"NO! YOU BASTARDS!" Ranger was firing in a fury of anger... I got on the helicopter and see him still on the ground.

Morpho has to leave, "We can't stay much longer! Anymore, and we'll die too!"

I called out to him , "Nick! NICK!"

He turned and see me reaching out my arm... He ditched his weapon and grabbed it... The helicopter began to lift off and we see the camp going up in flames... We were all in deep breathing... loud breathing.

"Camp 3, this is Morpho 1. We're on approach to the cage. Our fuel state is low. Requesting refueling." The pilot reported, "Be advised, Camp 1 and 2 are gone. No survivors found."

"That's 1,600 dead!" Ranger was furious... "How could they?!"

Scarlet was trying to calm him down, "Nick, please..."

But he didn't listen to her, "We did nothing wrong! And they killed them for it! NOTHING!"

...

"It's your fault..." I look and see Nick walking towards Nagano...

"Wait, Nick!"

"It's THEIR fault! If they kept quiet, then they've wouldn't had known!" He starts to shake at Mizuki, "TALK! Start talking!"

Shoko lunged at him, trying to stop it. But he just pushed her away. I did the same, but I held on, "It's not their fault! Blame me! I should have trusted my gut! I should have rescued at first glance! Had I gone earlier, they wouldn't be tortured! She wouldn't be rigged! She wouldn't be dying now!"

"...No. It can't be your fault..."

"Her body... what do you think about the space that bomb took up? A kidney's gone, the liver's reduced to almost nothing, there's no gallbladder, even the appendix."

Shoko asked the fearful question, "Is she really dying?"

"Yes...She doesn't have much left..."

As we approach Camp 3, we see everyone packing in onto the Helicopters... We see Ka-50 Hokum As providing overwatch, Mi-28 Havocs patrolling the skies... CH-47 Chinooks and CH-53E Super Stallions being loaded with people... Our Hind lands beside the 3 other Mi-24s and we see crew members beginning to refuel the chopper. As we wait, we see the Governor, and the Commander entering our Hind...

"What did I tell you?! I was right! The entire thing was a fake! They only wanted to kill us all!" The Governor was in anger, "If YOU have stop Minh from changing his mind, then we wouldn't be in this mess, would we?!"

 **Bảo** **Nguyen  
** _Governor and political representative_

The commander was in shame, but stand his ground, "We did what we thought was right. They are the ones at fault. They're the ones who attacked us. Had we known sooner, then we could have prevented this calamity..."

"Don't you dare say that word here, Andrew! It's your fault!"

"I know their tactics. I know their mindset. I know their feelings! But this is nothing I ever seen in my life!"

 **Andrew Wong  
** _Military leader and ex-Army Officer_

He turned to me, "Phy... What's the situation?"

I reported, "All helicopters have a ferry range of around 600 miles. With modifications, our Hind was able to reach four times that. All helicopters have undergone the same modifications."

"So? What does that mean?" Nguyen questioned, "How does a 2,000 mile range gonna solve any of this?"

"We head East."

"East?" Scarlet questioned, "But the Pacific Ocean's to the East."

"So is Hawaii."

"Hawaii?" Wong exclaimed, "That's U.S. territory as well."

"Our Agent in Japan contacted me with a plan. There's a JMSDF fleet visiting. We get there, we hitch a ride back to our own kind."

"That's not an option! We will be killed!" The governor argued

But Ranger reasoned, "It's either die here... or die trying."

"...Fine! Set course for Hawaii!" He got off the helicopter and into a Stallion.

Wong looked at me, "Looks like your little friend saved us for a few hours." He means our agent, "Good thing she hasn't given up on us."

He went into a Chinook. Then, another person approached the helicopter.

"Izumi?" I was surprised, "What are you doing? Get on a helicopter."

"I want to see my mom!" She requested, "Please?"

"...Alright! Get in, time to go!"

She climbed in and she sees her mother. Izumi and Shoko are in tears... as the helicopter lifts off and proceeds towards the sea...

* * *

 **"** This is Shooter 1-1, enemy helicopters spotted on radar. They're tailing us." The havoc repoted

"Shooter 2-1, roger. Breaking to engage." The 3 Ka-50s turned around to engage the incoming helos.

Our hind follows in formation behind the other transports. "This is Morpho 1, all helicopters. We are changing course. Adjust heading 10 degrees left."

The Mi-28s are on our wing as cover... when a Blackhawk came up and opened fire.

"Break! Break!" A Havoc spun around and opened up on the blackhawk. The helicopter was hit and crashed into the sea. Shooter 1-1 returned to our wing, "Morpho flight. Requesting fire support."

"Morpho 2, roger...Morpho 3 roger, Morpho 4, roger." The other hinds break off to support the other helicopters.

"Morpho 1, remain with Nomad flight."

Our helicopter stays on course. I look around and did a quick head count. Me, Jessica, Nicholas, Shoko, Mizuki, Izumi, and the other prisoner. 7 people. "Jess, how's Mizuki?"

She reported, "Still unconscious. I don't think she's faking it...She should have woken up by now."

"Enemy helicopters are still approaching. Morpho 1, break off and lure them away." A helicopter reported, "...But sir, there's no guarantee that..."

"What? They want to use us as bait?" Nick realized, "It's either them or us!"

"This is Morpho 1. We will break away from the main force. But, we will remain on course to objective."

Our helicopter began to separate from the Chinooks and Super Stallions. Then, a Blackhawk came up on us. "Enemy chooper!"

The doors opened up and I grabbed a rifle. Scarlet came up beside me and raised one as well. We both fired shots at the helicopter. The rounds clearly hit the aircraft, but it continued on and showed some soldiers armed with rifles as well. They began to fire at us as well, rounds hitting the fuselage. I aimed my rifle at the rotor blades and engines. I fired a burst of rounds at it, and the helicopter began to smoke. Scarlet fired at the enemy soldiers and one of them fell out of the helo. He made a scream of death that can be heard from here. Ranger came up and armed a grenade launcher, he fired a single round, and it struck the craft. It explodes the crew inside, and the helicopter loses control and spins towards the ground.

"This is Shooter 1-3, we still have enemy blackhawks approaching." The other Havoc reported, "Shooter 2 has taken some fire. They are returning to escort duty."

"This is Nomad 1-1, Commander Wong requests a SITREP, over." A Chinook requested

"This is Shooter 1-1, all wings still up. Shooter 2 is damaged, now on escort. Shooter 1 is still engaging enemy helos. Morpho flight is providing support. Morpho 1 is providing bait."

"Roger that, Shooter."

The pilot reported in, "We got 2 Blackhawks incoming. They're coming up on port side. Get ready!"

I then heard Izumi gasped, "Oba-chan!" I look and see Mizuki moving her head as if she was waking up...

Jessica immediately closed the doors, "Morpho 1, evasive maneuvers. We're disengaging combat."

"Roger that. Hang on back there!"

The cabin shook around like a roller coaster...

Shoko and Izumi looked at Mizuki worryingly, Izumi especially, "What happened with her?"

Nick quickly shot her down, "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

We looked at each other, wondering if we should tell her or not...but then Mizuki stood up and separated herself from her realities. Shoko was surprised as well, "Mizuki?"

Mizuki then explained what happened to her, "B...Bomb... there's a..."

Izumi was horrified, "What?! Bomb? Wh...what do you mean?"

I quickly try to calm them down, "No! It's all right! We got it out!"

But Izumi starts to hyperventilate..."Wh...no...no.." She passed out and Jessica quickly lunged to catch her.

Shoko tired to go to her sister, "Mizuki... wait...we got it out!"

Mizuki walked to the doors and opened them up...

I was in shock, "W...Wait!"

She faced us in tears... "Sis...There's another... in my..."

"What?!" Nick exclaimed

I see her moving towards the edge, "No...hold up... we..."

Shoko tried to catch her, as she falls out of the helicopter, and I tried to catch her, as she nears the ramp herself...

"NO!"

Then, a flash... heat impacted my body... My ears deafen by a large boom... the whole world shook apart... I fell backwards and hit the wall. Ahead I see Shoko in the same fate as me. Smoke filled my eyes, my brain began to spin in pain...

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! THIS IS MORPHO 1, WE'RE HIT! CONTROL'S NOT RESPONSIVE! WE'RE GOING DOWN!" I see a helicopter out of the door... the pilots covering the eyes in fear and shock...

* * *

 _"The smoke rises from the forests of Death Valley National Park, where this group of on the run terrorists were hiding. The media of America hereby believes that this group has burn down their own camp, and killed their own kind._ _Bodies of Americans have been found at the site. This group has even held helicopters in possession._

 _The government has condemned these actions, 'These inhumane monsters will be found and finished for good' - President Jacob Daniels" -Fox News Channel report_

 _"The United States government has seen these helicopters as an act of aggression, where a majority comes from the Federation of Russia. The foreign relations between America and the European Nations have been severely damaged. Our reporters seen signs of gunfire and firefights present during this disaster. They believe that this group has been attacked by a force of soldiers." -British Broadcasting Corporation News report_

 _"Casualties are unknown, but estimated in the thousands. There are no survivors found at the site. We have not condone this group of betrayed remnants of an entire part of America's 'melting pot', but rather the actions of the American government._

 _As we approach the site, we have sighted several military helicopters in the area, engaged with one another." -Japan News Network report_

* * *

 **Tape 7: March 15, 2015**

 _"Gh! Give her the shot already!"_

 _"Eh, hold her still!"_

 _..._

 _"Prep the package."_

 _Beep...beep...beep..._

 _"She's all closed up."_

 _"Timer is set per your instructions, sir."_

 _..._

 _"We can't have her waking up... or dying on us."_

 _"Worry not. I gave her a transfusion, a nutrient cocktail, and an anesthetic."_

 _"So, how long does she have?"_

 _"About 24 hours, same as her cargo... She won't last much longer than that. To make room for the package, I removed the organs she won't need."_

 _"Almost there. Now for the second one..."_

 _Beep...beep...beep..._

 _"...In a place they will never look...tch. Hang her up... You shall not see triumph. But, you've been most helpful. And I have one last use for you. To your magnificent end, but an end nonetheless...The final moment is yours."_

 _The last and final moment is yours  
That agony is your triumph_

 _"Sir! We heard from the advance team. Everything's on schedule. Strike and decoy teams are in position. We also have confirmation that a military helicopter has lifted off towards Cuba."_

 _"A shame... There will be nothing for them to come back to. Time for us to move out too. But first, let's stop and see the sister. I want them to hear their little diaries."_

 _The last and final moment is yours...tch!_

 _"...Hopefully, they're still good listeners. Give this to her as a memento. Ensure you have copies."_

 _"Yes sir!"_

 _"First these terrorist, then the rest. Unity is at hand."_

 _...kshh..._

 **FAST FOWARD...**

 _"...nee-chan? I'm borrowing your recorder. I hope you do not mind. I know it's terrible now, but soon... it will all be over. Just thinking of that help keeps the thought and feelings away. Shoko? I... I would do anything to get us out...I've...I've never helped anyone else before, only mom and dad. The truth is I... I never imagined you would come here. I know I wasn't nice to you first... But...I didn't mean it. I...I was afraid they would use you as they did me. To be honest, having you with me puts my mind at ease. I hope you don't see me as selfish. I thought I would never make it, but with you...we could. You make me believe, that I could make it out of here... That, no matter what happens...it will not be the end for me... Arigato, onee-chan..."_

 _That agony is your triumph_

 _Here's to you, Nicola and Bart  
_ _Rest forever here in hearts  
That last and final ...oment is yours  
...at agony_ _i... your triumph_

 _Here's to you..._

 _..._

* * *

 **Metal Gear Solid: Pain Asymbolia**

* * *

 **1870  
** The Naturalization Act was passed, only giving naturalization rights for African nativity and descent.

 **1871  
** Los Angeles' Chinatown was mobbed, killing 18 Chinese immigrants.

 **1882**  
The Chinese Exclusion Act was signed, prohibiting immigration of Chinese laborers.

 **1907  
** The Gentlemen's Agreement was informally made, limiting Japanese immigration to the United States.

 **1924**  
The Immigration Act/ Johnson-Reed Act/ Asian Exclusion Act was signed, banning Asian immigration.

 **1943**  
The Magnuson Act/ Chinese Exclusion Repeal Act was signed, readmitting Chinese immigration.

 **1998**  
Birth of Sean Phy (GRIM REAPER), Nicholas Chan (RANGER), and Jessica Nguyen (SCARLET).

 **1999**  
Birth of Izumi Nagano.

 **2012**  
Congress readmits the Chinese Exclusion Act and the signs the Asian Exclusion Act, banning immigration from Asia.

 **2014**  
The president signs the Seattle Laws, limiting the rights of Asian Americans.  
The "Yellow Pearl" has been sparked again.  
A Chinese worker bombs the American Embassy in Beijing, also killing the U.S. Ambassador to China

 **2015**  
The Vietnamese community city of San Jose, population of 1 million, was taken under pogroms.  
The group called "Second Generation" was formed  
A deportation station nicknamed "Deport" was attacked by terrorists  
A prison break in Arizona occurred, leaving 200 prisoners missing  
Edwards Air Force Base was attacked, losing firearms and military grade helicopters  
Several military helicopters of the Russian Federation was purchased from an unknown buyer

 **To be continued**

* * *

"Don't you die! Don't you die on me dammit!"

"B.P. dropping! Intubate now!"

"Cardiac arrest! In V-Fib!"

"Clear!"

...

"...No response. Again!"

"Clear!"

...

* * *

 _Betrayed and left for dead  
_ _But the pain still remains  
It will never leave us  
_


End file.
